falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Ошибки перевода
: В данной статье перечислены различные ошибки и неточности, сделанные локализаторами в играх серии Fallout. Fallout * Лог Максона ( ) — транскрипция вместо перевода, правильно «Журнал Максона». В инвентаре назван как «История Максона». * Охотничье ружьё ( ) — некорректный перевод, самозарядный карабин под .223 патрон является нарезным огнестрельным оружием, и следовательно, должен называться «охотничья винтовка». * «Солнце» вместо «Психо». Ошибочное название появляется во время осмотра предмета в инвентаре, в прочих местах название переведено корректно. * Усиленная броня ( ) — правильно «Силовая броня» ( ; сила, мощь). Ошибочное название появляется во время осмотра предмета в инвентаре, в прочих местах название переведено корректно. При этом название закалённой силовой брони, в отличие от неулучшенного варианта, переведено корректно во всех случаях. * Фонарик ( ) — способ активации и внешний вид предмета в игре указывает, что это не фонарик, а фальшфейер или сигнальная шашка. * Халявщик ( ; a person who borrows from or lives off others. Oxford Dictionaries) — в переводе «1С» способность названа «Хапуга». Правильно «Попрошайка» (от to scrounge — попрошайничать). 1C использует перевод по смыслу от to scrounge around. Fallout 2 * Ангелочек — правильно Ангельские Глазки ( ), утеряна отсылка к персонажу фильма «Хороший, плохой, злой». То же самое с его солдатским жетоном. * Блонди — транскрипция вместо перевода ( ), правильно имя персонажа переводится как Блондинчик, утеряна отсылка к персонажу фильма «Хороший, плохой, злой». То же самое с его солдатским жетоном. * Дробитель ( , от англ. masticate — жевать, месить, итал. masticate — жевать) — брутальный вариант вместо «Жеватель» (на что намекает сам персонаж и его фразы). Тоже самое с его ухом. * Ключ от радиорубки Убежища 15 ( ) — некорректный перевод названия строения, правильнее было бы «Ключ от лачуги Убежища 15». * Коврокрыс ( ; амер. разг. маленький ребёнок, пока не умеющий ходить) — некорректный перевод разговорного выражения. * Мозг ( ; вар. Брейн) — утеряна отсылка к братьям Pinky & Brain из мультсериала «Пинки и Брейн». * Мутный источник поп-культуры ( ) — правильнее был бы перевод «неясная отсылка к поп-культуре». * Рэтч — официальные локализаторы по неизвестным причинам «поменяли пол» персонажу с мужского на женский. * В диалогах Рэтча (строка 101) — несогласованность описания персонажа у всех Российских локализаторов: ** оригинал: «''You see Ratch, probably picking at some lice''»; ** локализация 1С: «Вы видите Рэтч, наверняка занятую ловлей блох»; ** локализация Фаргуса: «Вы видите Ретча, возможно он что-то пьёт там»; ** локализация 7-волка: «Вы видите Ретча, который копается в блохах». * Тако Бенедикто Пасифико Хуан Мария Рамирес (исп. Tuco Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Ramírez) — транскрипция первой части имени с английского вместо передачи испанского произношения. Правильно должно быть Т'у'ко. То же самое с его солдатским жетоном. * Улучшение атаки Феникс ( ) — явный машинный перевод. Правильно «Улучшенный бронеимплант Феникс» по аналогии с обычной версией. * Убить Крысобога ( ) — перевод названия существа как его имени, тем более что фактически оно другое, правильнее было бы «Убить бога крыс». То же самое с упоминанием при выдаче задания. * Фу Дер Мо, Эйлин Ик — неправильно переведённые имена и фамилии людей, участвовавших в разработке игры. * Пророчества Сулика: ** Строка 421: «Этот один вовсе не один, но помогает быть одному… может, духи ещё что-то знают, может нет. Мы со мной думаем, они любят хитро выражаться» ( ). Правильный перевод: «Этот не есть искомый, но он поможет отыскать его» (выражение «''this one''» означает «этот»), подразумевается, что убежище, находящееся в Городе Убежища — не тринадцатое, но поможет в его поисках. ** Строка 521: «Иди по тихой дороге и многому учись» ( ). Правильный перевод: «Иди по тихой дороге и многое узнаешь». Fallout Tactics * Джон Левис ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции, правильно Джон Ливайс. * Зверомаги ( ; букв. Повелители зверей) — создана неверная ассоциация, на практике дикари и каннибалы не имели никакого отношения к магии. * Коробка ( ) — локализаторами был произведён обычный дословный перевод имени собственного, в результате получился персонаж с именем «Коробка». Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и имя было оставлено как «Бокс». * Кролик Энерджайзер ( ) — правильно «Кролики Эвередди». Локализатор утерял множественное число и отсылку к компании-производителю батареек, имеющей название Eveready и выпускающей батарейки Eveready и Energizer. * Ледышка ( ) — как и в случае с Печеньем был произведён перевод имени собственного (Айс — реально существующее английское имя). * Однозарядный пистолет ( ) — описываемое стреляющее устройство не является однозарядным и не может быть отнесено к пистолетам, согласно криминалистической классификации это «атипичное огнестрельное оружие». По смыслу, название может быть переведено как «самопал», «самострел», «кулачная пушка»… * Охотничье ружьё ( ) — некорректный перевод, самозарядный карабин под 7,62-мм патрон является нарезным огнестрельным оружием, и следовательно, должен называться «охотничья винтовка». * Печенье ( ) — локализаторами был произведён обычный дословный перевод имени собственного, в результате получился персонаж с именем «Печенье». Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и имя было оставлено как «Куки». * Свиные потроха ( ) в локализации Фаргуса переведено как Личинки. Представляет собой блюдо, приготовленное из свиного рубца (обычно фаршированного потрохами). * Счастливый пирог — в локализации Фаргуса и Пирожное в версии 1С ( ) — оба перевода не отражают тот факт, что данный пирог является отсылкой к настоящим праздничным пирогам/тортам, традиционно выпекаемым во время неформального Национального дня пирога (National Pie Day), отмечаемого в США 23 января (пироги обычно открытые, с яблочной, тыквенной или ореховой начинкой; часто украшены улыбающимся смайликом). * Шыфер ( ; вар. Сайфер) — создана неверная ассоциация с «шифер». На самом деле имя является отсылкой к персонажу фильма «Матрица» (1999), оператору корабля Сайферу ( ), который в обмен на повторное подключение к матрице встал на путь предательства. Само имя представляет собой часть имени Люцифер (Lucypher или Lucifer; сияющий) — первоначально подразумевавшего одного из могущественных вавилонских царей, пожелавшего вознестись над Богом и низвергнутого, а впоследствии (по аналогии) используемое в отношении падшего ангела — Сатаны (Дьявола). Fallout 3 * Алая ( ) — при буквальном переводе потерялась отсылка имён Алой и Кловер к песне «''Crimson and Clover''» группы Tommy James and the Shondells. * Алмазный скелет ( ) — правильным вариантом перевода названия способности должно быть «Адамантиновый скелет», поскольку сама способность — отсылка к герою комиксов Росомахе, чей скелет состоял из адамантия. * Больница Надежды ( ) — при переводе выпала часть названия больницы. Our Lady в английском соответствует русскому Дева Мария (Богородица, Богоматерь), и больница должна была иметь название «Девы Марии Надежды». Сама легенда о Деве Марии Надежды возникла, когда 17 января 1871 года в ходе войны между Францией и Пруссией после осады Парижа и захвата 2/3 страны прусские войска внезапно остановились под городом Лаваль (Laval). Вечером этого же дня нескольким детям в небольшом поселении Pontmain было видение Девы Марии, пообещавшей, что её сын услышит молитвы и спасёт их. Наутро войска неприятеля начали отступление и через 12 дней подписали в Версале мирный договор. Признание видения чудом послужило становлению культа Девы Марии Надежды (или по названию места Notre-Dame de Pontmain). * Гробовщик Джонс ( ; панегирист Джонс) — панегиристами называют людей, произносящих (обычно на похоронах) хвалебные речи (панегирики), отнюдь не гробовщиков. * «Друг дальнобойщика» ( ) — highwayman значит разбойник (с большой дороги), грабитель, но никак не дальнобойщик. Также была утеряна отсылка к «Хайвеймену», автомобилю Избранного в Fallout 2. * «Инфильтратор» ( ; лазутчик, шпион) — утеряна связь названия с основным свойством оружия — бесшумностью. * Летун ( ) — неправильно переведено прозвище персонажа, в связи с чем утеряна связь с героем-прототипом из фильма. Более точный вариант — Бродяга. Соответственно и связанный с Летуном квест должен был называться «Бродяга Высоких равнин» ( ). * Ломка после квантовой ( ) — перевод по смыслу, правильно «Зависимость от квантовой ядер-колы». * «Львиный Прайд» ( ) — потеряна связь с фамилией Лайонс ( ), а также игра слов, связанная со вторым основным значением слова — «гордость» (название подразделения может быть переведено буквально как «''Гордость Лайонса''»). * Оружейные склады Александрии ( ) — на самом деле здание является не оружейными складами, а гостиницей с баром. Включение слова arms ( — герб) в название является традиционным для многих английских пабов: многие из них в Средние века использовали герб местного лендлорда в качестве вывески. Владельцы вашингтонской гостиницы, видимо, были верны всё той же традиции. * Паладин Кодьяк ( ) — правильно К'а'дьяк (по названию подвида бурых медведей). * Песня Света, записанная на голодиске в доме Билли Крила, в терминале оруженосца Мэксона имеет название Песн'ь' Света. * «Система SPECIAL!» — в оригинальной игре книга называется You’re SPECIAL! (в сообщении на мониторе — с восклицательным знаком), что можно перевести как «Вы/ты особенный!». * «Супермарт» ( ) — с отбрасыванием части названия потерялась отсылка к устойчивому выражению «шик-блеск» («супер-пупер»). * Товарная станция Вильхельма ( ) — правильно пристань, причал Вильхельма. * Тосиро Каго — в игре используется одновременно с написанием «То'ш'иро Каго». * Тридогнайт получил своё имя по не известным никому причинам, в оригинале Three Dog — прозвище озвучившего его актёра Erik Todd Dellums. Также название его профессии — диджей — в диалогах воспроизводится с ошибкой (ди-джей). Также игра полна несоответствиями названий одних и тех же локаций в репликах, описаниях и обозначениях на картах (Столичная П'устошь/Столичная 'пустошь, Большой Г'ород/Большой 'город и др.). Fallout: New Vegas * Алгоритм Эвклида — неправильный перевод. Настоящий алгоритм Эвклида является алгоритмом для нахождения наибольшего общего делителя двух целых чисел. Оригинальное название оружия ( ) примерно можно перевести как «Эвклидов искатель точки С». * Два ствола — название способности в русской версии вводит игрока в заблуждение, так как способность действует не только на двуствольные ружья. Оригинальное название Shotgun Surgeon (как и изображение способности) не имеет ничего общего с вариантом локализаторов. Приблизительно это название можно перевести как «Ружейный хирург» (понимая «хирург» как синоним слова «мастер»). * Ерунда ( ) — локализацией утеряна отсылка имени персонажа либо к Трэш, персонажу фильма «''Возвращение живых мертвецов''», либо к молодежной Трэш-культуре. * Карл Плут ( ) — применён перевод фамилии вместо её транскрипции. Правильное имя персонажа — Карл Рук. * Кружок ( ; от mug — кружка) — при омоформном переводе (кру́жка — кружка́; кружок) произошла подмена смыслов. * Лазерный прицел для 10-мм пистолета — допущена распространённая ошибка, лазерный целеуказатель назван «прицелом». * Надсмотрщик в оригинале имеет имя Canyon Runner. * «Полицейский дробовик», «Свалка мамаши Гибсон», «Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка» и «Тот самый» в ранних версиях перевода «1С» были переведены как «Дробовик мятежника», «Скрапный двор Гибсон», «Винтовка для поражения мат. части» и «Ружьё» соответственно. * Роза Шарона Кэссиди ( ) — несоответствие транскрипций одной и той же фамилии в серии игр от одного локализатора — в Fallout 2 отец Розы носит фамилию [[Джон Кассиди|К'а'ссиди]]. * Туннельщик — король ( ) — при локализации королева ( ) непонятным образом стала королём ( ). * Шеф-Шеф ( ) — более верным был бы перевод «Повар-Повар», отражающий любимый вид деятельности этого рейдера. Категория:Сеттинг Fallout